


falling for you

by shindouchrono



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, stupid injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: In battle, injuries commonly happen -- getting injured is part of life! Unfortunately, part of life is also tripping, falling, and spraining your wrist.Add finds this out the hard way.





	falling for you

Add sits at his desk, carefully dissecting his dynamos, with the intent to repair and update them after a recent battle. Their enemy had shocked dynamo’s circuits. Add leans back in his chair and examines the tools he has on his desk. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly gets up to retrieve a part he’d forgotten to grab. Add keeps his hand on his chin, lost in thought. He doesn’t see the stray wire on the ground -- and he doesn’t hear the door to his lab click open.

Add trips on the wire, instinctevely throwing out his hand to summon his dynamos, before he remembers they weren’t currently active. He keeps his wrist out to catch himself, landing on it -- then gently lets himself fall to the ground. The sharp, sudden pain in his arm isn’t a good sign. Add turns his head to look at the wire on the ground and groans.

Aware of a presence, he lifts his head.

Eve is standing there, staring at him with a blank expression on her face.

...Did she see that whole thing?

“...You, how long have you been standing there…?”

Eve responds curtly. “I saw you stand up from your desk, trip over a loose cable and fall to the ground.”

Add wants to slam his face back into the ground. She didn’t need to say all of that detail, wasn’t saying something like ‘I saw everything’ enough? It was unnecessary to recount it with such specifics. Add props himself up with his uninjured hand, examining his right wrist. Eve bends over next to him, suddenly at Add’s side.

Whatever.

“...It’s swollen. It appears you’ve sprained it.” Eve delicately touches Add’s wrist, turning it around to take a closer look. It’s begun to swell and is a fierce shade of red.

“...” Add keeps his lips pursed.

Seriously, how stupid of him. Eve just had to show up at the exact moment, too.

“It’s not broken.”

Add raises an eyebrow at Eve. Her expression contorts into something different for a brief second, and she gives a small laugh.

“...Did you just laugh?”

Eve’s face returns to the normal blank expression. “I didn’t laugh.”

“You did.”

“Nasods have no emotions, therefore I did not laugh.”

Was there even a point in arguing with her? Frustrated and embarrassed, Add rolls his eyes and makes his way back to where the dynamos are.

“Be careful of…” Another small laugh. “...of the wire on the ground, Add.”

_Pick one! Are you going to laugh or are you going to deny you have the need to laugh?!_

“If you’re going to continue to laugh at me, just leave already!”

Add snaps, sitting back down at the desk. Eve hovers over him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Add ignores it the best he can, using his left hand to continue tinkering with his dynamos.

“...I’m sorry.”

Add doesn’t say anything in response.

He can’t use his right hand properly. Add tries to move his fingers, but there’s a resistance when he attempts. It’s still swollen.

“...It might be better to stop for now. Strains need to heal on their own.”

“I have two hands, Eve.”

Well, it’s more like he had one hand and one non-functioning hand. Add would go and get the pain medication he kept in syringes, but he knew Eve well enough to wait until she had left. Eve insisted that humans need to rest properly.

“You aren’t right handed?”

Add puts down the piece of metal he was using to tinker with the dynamo on his desk. “I am. I learned how to use my left, too, in the event something like this happened. You never know, kukuku... One day I could get my arm cut off. Wouldn’t it be a disaster if I didn’t know how to use the other one properly?”

Surprisingly, Eve simply nods.

“You’re correct. We should get the rest of the El Search Party to learn this, too.”

It sounded like sarcasm but it definitely wasn’t sarcasm. Add didn’t know if he should feel complimented or not.

Actually, something like this had already happened to one of their members, though he was mostly referring to losing an arm and not having a replacement. Add wonders if Raven had to relearn how to use his arm… it was likely he did, but even if Add asked, he wouldn’t get a satisfactory response. He’d tried before.

...All he got was an incredibly awkward moment with Raven. Geez, and Add was only asking from a mechanic’s perspective. He didn’t particularly care about the emotional side of it, though it would be interesting to get into the arm and see how it reacted to Raven’s various emotional states, ooh, and to see how it reacted to various types of weather and temperatures...

Lost in thought, Add doesn’t notice Eve’s intense stare. Struck with a thought, he turns around to face her.

“Why are you here in the first place?”

“You ask that now?”

What a snarky response.

“...I was a bit busy, kukuku…”

Busy tripping, falling, and making a damn fool of himself.

As Add reaches to grab a spare screw, Eve suddenly grabs his hand. Oh. He had forgotten to not use his right hand. Muscle memory didn’t care about injuries, wasn’t it more focused on habits and convenience?

“...We should find Rena.”

“Kukuh, why so suddenly?”

“She could tie up your arm. You're going to get frustrated and use it anyway.”

Damn, he couldn't even properly refute, because Eve was right.

Add stands, resigned to his fate.

...Eve hasn't let go of his hand. His face feels hot.

“Are… you going to hold my hand the whole way there? Kahaha…” He forces out a half-hearted laugh.

“Yes.”

Oh.

“It's to ensure you don't injure yourself further.” Eve says this, then begins walking. Add hurries after her, knowing Eve would drag him with her if she had to.

Still, walking with their hands held was a little bit embarrassing. Not many townspeople spared them more than a passing glance and a small smile which only served to make Add feel more embarrassed. It wasn't like he thought that holding hands in public was something you shouldn't do, it was just…

“...Embarrassing.”

Eve turns her head. “Did you say something, Add?”

“Nope.”

* * *

 

“Oh, Eve, Add! Hello! ...Pfft, what’s with the…” Rena’s face is suddenly tinged pink, and she stares at Add and Eve’s held hands.

Eve lifts Add’s wrist up, close to Rena’s face. Add flinches.

“Kukuh, could you be more careful? I’m injured, you know.”

A flash of concern crosses Rena’s face, and Add tenses. He should have known better than to phrase it like that, and now he’s going to need to deal with a worried Rena.

Wait, is she going to ask _how_ he got injured?

...That’s the worst case scenario. The whole El Search Party knowing he tripped and hurt himself. Yeah, that needed to be avoided at all costs.

“You’re injured? What happened? Let me see.” Rena grabs Add’s arm, albeit slightly more delicately than Eve’s previous handling. He stifles the urge to twitch at the sudden pressure on his wrist.

There’s a bruise on it now.

“His usual experiments. Humans never seem to learn from their mistakes.”

What?

Did Eve just… lie?

...Her words were harsh, but she definitely told a lie to protect Add from being more humiliated than he already was. Add had gotten injured via his own experiments, though, so… it wasn’t a full lie.

“Add, seriously... You’ll never learn.” Rena scolds him, her hands gently wrapping Add’s wrist and hand up with a fabric that glows a gentle green. “It’s only sprained, but it does look pretty nasty. This should help it heal faster… but don’t try and use your hand.”

“...I’ll try my best, keke…”

This time, Eve grabs his left hand. Her grip is tight, and she’s looking directly into Add’s eyes. He looks away.

“...I won’t use it.”

Rena nods, satisfied. Eve’s grip is looser, kinder.

“Okay then, good!” Rena turns to Eve with a smile. “Can you make sure to keep an eye on him?”

“I will.”

Add sighs.

As they walk back to his lab, something sticks out in Add’s brain that he hadn’t considered before. Eve’s still at his side, and their hands are still intertwined.

Eve could have summoned Oberon or Ophelia to patch his hand up -- she could even have done it herself with ease.

So why did she take Add all the way to Rena?

Eve’s hands are warm. She’s looking straight ahead and doesn’t seem to have noticed Add looking at her. A small smile flashes on her face.

...She wanted to hold hands with Add, but didn’t want to ask.

“Kuhuhu…”

“Did you say something, Add?”

Add cheerfully laughs.

“Nothing, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> One time, I overheard this girl talking about something her boyfriend said to her as he knelt down after noticing her shoe was untied.  
> "I'll tie it for you... so you don't fall for anyone else..." 
> 
> It was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. I wanted to use it so badly, but I wrote this instead. I've injured myself like this, too, so it was partially written to make me feel less embarrassed. It didn't quite work, but either way, I hope you enjoyed it! If you like my fics, feel free to leave a comment, a kudo, or if you wanna talk about AddEve, my twitter is @chronojetdragon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
